Random Exchanges to Rikkaidai
by Alya de Spencer
Summary: Again the adopted sister of tennis genius gets an exchange programme to Rikkaidai. What would happen? Side story to Random Rikkaidai Drabbles. A little more OOC-ness to everyone.
1. Exchange to Rikkaidai

**Alya: Yay! Alya's back again!**

**Sei-chan: Welcome back, Alya-chan.**

**Melody: Wahh! I'm on exchange to Rikkaidai! *sparkles excitedly***

**Sei-chan: Welcome to Rikkaidai. But before that, Alya-chan, the disclaimer please.**

**Alya: Oh! Right! Alya doesn't own any of these great guys for Prince of Tennis! Except for Melody-chan! * smiles happily ***

**Alya, Sei-chan, Melody: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span>1 - Exchange to Rikkaidai<span>

Somehow, out of some random decision, a few selected year ones were asked to go for an exchange to different schools for about a month in the summer holiday, while the year threes and twos took their exams. As we were year ones, they decided to give us a holiday and let us have tests on selected subjects only. Of course, I was selected out of another random decision by our principal.

We were asked to study there, and mainly have a look at the different schools' clubs and societies. Of course, I was assigned to Rikkaidai's Tennis Club, female side. I was angry that the teachers didn't allow me to the male side. I knew all the male side people.

Wearing my Seigaku jersey, I sat at the back of the bike, hugging Syuusuke nii-chan's back tightly.

Pouting about the fact that I was at the girls side, Syuusuke dropped me off. According to the teachers they have already got me a place to stay, with one of the students at Rikkaidai.

" Bye bye Melody." Syuusuke nii-chan allowed me off the bike, at the gates of Rikkaidai.

" Bye bye. I'll call every night. Good luck for your exams." I waved.

He smiled back, and rode off.

There begins my journey for an entire month with Rikkaidai.

Entering the school, I reported to the general office, and they got me to wait in one of the waiting rooms while they got the person that was supposed to house me for the time I was going to stay at Rikkaidai.

I thought hard what to say to the person who would house me.

" ...Yes Principal, I'll take good care of her..." a soothing voice assured the Principal of Rikkaidai, outside the door.

Immediately, I perked up. It was Sei-chan!

Bubbling with joy, I kind of bounced on the cushion I was sitting on.

" Fuji-kun, he's Yukimura Seiichi, he would be housing you for the time you are staying with Rikkaidai." the principal introduced.

Immediately, I lit up. It was really Sei-chan!

He smiled at me, and I grinned back.

" Principal, I have a request to make." Sei-chan said.

" Yukimura-kun?" the principal asked.

" Please transfere Fuji-kun to the Male side of the tennis club. She has the skills. She is in the male side of Seigaku's Tennis Club. I believe our female side would not be able to keep up with her." Sei-chan said.

" ... Hmm... Very well, but keep a close eye on her." the Principal said and left.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, I sat still on the cushion, not daring to do anything.

" Yukiko-chan? Come on." Sei-chan said and extended his arms out.

" Sei-chan!" I called and glomped him immediately.

" Come on, we're going to the tennis club. Its starting soon." he ruffled my hair gently.

Reaching the tennis club, I glomped on every single regular I saw and of course, I was warmly recieved by every single one of them except for Gen-chan and Akaya, who just shook me off.

" Minna, gather around." Sei-chan called.

In an instant, all the regulars gathered and stood in place.

" Today, Yukiko-chan would be joining us for a month. We'll get her a jersey, as she would officially be a member of our club, and as deemed by the Seigaku tennis club, she is a regular. We have already booked her jersey a week ago, but its not done yet. For the time being, we'll let her borrow a small sized jersey. Is there anyone who would like to challenge her? If no, everyone please treat her nicely." Sei-chan told the regulars.

" I would like to challenge her, but I'll do it another day. I haven't got over the after effects of my match with Sanada." Akaya said.

" Sure. I'll take you one. Just go easy on me." I grinned.

" Yukimura, who's jersey would she wear for now?" Jackal asked.

" Hmm... We'll need a small size..." Sei-chan said and scanned the regulars.

" Let's just take it from Marui," Yagyuu suggested, " He's the smallest size of us all."

" Tte..." Bunta said.

" You're right... Okay, Bunta, you'll lend her your extra jersey right?" Sei-chan asked.

" I'll give you my sweets... Please..?" I pleaded with Bunta.

" Fine. Though I'm the smallest size, I'm still few sizes larger than you. It might slip off." Bunta said and called someone from his house to send it.

After deciding, we started of with the warm up jog first. Taking off my Seigaku jersey, I put it in the empty locker, and wore just the Seigaku shirt. We started jogging, and I was a little suprised that they didn't have a timing to keep to, and just jogged at the constant speed that Sanada was keeping.

It was a peaceful jog for me. Not like those in Seigaku where everyone's trying to get to the front so as not to drink Inui-senpai's scary concoction.

When we were done jogging, Bunta went to get the jersey from the person who brought it to school, while the team had a rest.

" Yukiko-chan, we'll be doing conditioning of muscles first, then we'll start the practice matches. Okay?" Sei-chan ruffled my hair, with his towel draped over his shoulders.

" En!" I nodded, cleaning my perspiration with the back of my hand.

As soon as Bunta came back with his clothes, I was sent to change into it. Hiding behind the lockers, I changed.

Though Bunta was the smallest size available, it was still a little too big. The sleeves were over my wrists, covering half my palm, the collar was too large that it kept slipping down even though I zipped it all the way up, and the jersey itself covered me to my butt.

Emerging from behind the lockers, I gave the guys a mini fashion show.

" Hmm... Its still a little big... Well, we'll have to make do with this for now." Sei-chan said.

" Its okay," I said and rolled up the sleeves, " Its just the collar..." I tugged at it.

" Here. Use this." Niou said, handing me a safety pin.

Taking it over, I wondered how was I supposed to pin it, as I rolled it about my fingers.

" I'll help you." Niou said, pulled my collar together and pushed the pin through it gently.

" Thanks." I smiled.

I wondered how my life at Rikkai was going to continue, with these regular guys hanging about me.

* * *

><p><strong>Alya: Wai! Did you all like it?<strong>

**Melody: Why do I have to wear Bunta's jersey?**

**Alya: Eto... * sweat drops ***

**Bunta: Got a problem with my jersey? * indignant ***

**Sei-chan: Maa, it was my orders * Smiles sweetly ***

**Alya: Sei-chan, you're kind of scary... **

**Sei-chan: Hmm? * acts innocent ***

**Alya: P-please review! * shivers down my spine ***


	2. Jersey

**Alya: Wai! Back again! Chapter 2!**

**Melody: Wahh! I get my jersey! * sparkles * Thank you Sei-chan!**

**Sei-chan: It's nothing. * smiles lightly ***

**Melody: Alya-chan, the disclaimer!**

**Alya: Alya does not own any of these guys here other than Melody-chan! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>2 - Jersey<span>

It has been two days since I've joined the Rikkai guys, and had been staying with Sei-chan at his house. We had just finished practice, and I was still stuck with Bunta's jersey.

Changing back to the Rikkai uniform behind the lockers, I buttoned up the short sleeved blouse, pulled on the dark bluish-green skirt, and tied my tie before pulling on my blazer.

" Yukiko-chan, you done?" Sei-chan asked.

" Yep! You can come on behind." I said putting the jersey into my bag.

" You can return the jersey to Bunta already. We'll be going to get your jersey later. Hurry." he smiled gently.

" Really?" I sparkled.

" Yea." he nodded.

" Marui-senpai! Thanks for lending me your jersey!" I said and handed him back the jersey.

" Err... welcome...?" he clearly was not used to it.

We bid goodbye to the rest of the club members, and made our way to the train station. As we walked, Sei-chan talked to me about the time when he went to collect the jerseys with Sanada and Yanagi.

Laughing at Sanada's antics, we arrived at the Kanagawa Special Jersey Design shop. Entering, I saw many self-designed jackets and shirts.

" Shop keeper, I'm Yukimura from Rikkaidai. I've come to collect the jersey." Sei-chan gave his beautiful smile to the shop keeper.

" Yukimura-sama, okay, size small, am I right? Please check if there's anything wrong." the shopkeeper placed the jersey that was packed in a plastic wrapper on the counter top.

" Yukiko-chan, come here." he said.

Walking there, Sei-chan took the jersey out, and slid it over my shoulders.

" Perfect fit. Thank you." he told the shopkeeper.

" Okay, please sign here. The costs have been paid by your school." he said.

" Thank you very much." Sei-chan repeated before we left the shop.

Once outside, I tried to take off the jersey.

" Don't take it out. It looks great on you." Sei-chan said.

" But its weird..." I replied.

" Shall I wear mine with you?" he asked.

" Eh?" I asked.

He took it as a yes, and put on his jersey over his shoulders along with me.

" There, we're the same now." he grinned.

" Mou, Sei-chan..." I gave him a face-palm.

" Isn't it great, you won't have to wear Bunta's jersey anymore. Wear it as sort of a celebration, and maybe for me too." he said, back facing the setting sun.

" Sei-chan, I do anything about the fact that I'm enrolled in Seigaku, and that we're rivals to Rikkaidai..." I sighed.

" I know. So I'll content myself with the limited time you're here." he smiled, took my hand and started on a slow jog.

Just like that, the two of us jogged back to Sei-chan's house.

Back home, after I bathed, I sat in my shared room with Seira-chan, Sei-chan's younger sister, looking at my new jersey, with the choice of a pair of shorts, the long pants and a white tennis skirt, as Sei-chan went to use the bathroom.

" Yukiko-chan! I'm home!" came Seira's voice.

" Welcome home." I took my jersey along.

" Woah! Yukiko-chan! You've got the jersey already? Your tennis must be really great! I really want to join the tennis club when I get into Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku." she took my jersey from me and admired it.

" Welcome home Seira." came Sei-chan's voice from the direction of the bathroom.

Looking there, we found Sei-chan wearing a light blue shirt, and a pair of long white pants, with his towel drapped about his shoulders and his hair still damp.

" Omigosh! Nii-chan's killer looks..." Seira pretended to nosebleed and faint onto the ground, with my jersey going along with her.

" Seira, get up from the floor. If you want to get into Rikkaidai, please work doubly hard." Sei-chan advised.

" Fine!" she immediately got up, handed me my jersey and headed into our room.

" Sei-chan, dry your hair. You'll catch a cold and Gen-chan would definitely kill you for it." I reminded him.

" I'll do it later." he said and walked back to his room smiling to himself.

The next morning, I got woken up by Sei-chan knocking on the door at 5 am in the morning.

" S-Sei-chan...?" I asked drowsily.

" Shh... We've got practice this morning. Don't wake Seira up. Quietly. Hurry go get ready." he smiled at my sleepy face.

Washing up, I went to the kitchen in my pyjamers. There, Sei-chan was making us breakfast still in his pyjamers too.

" Want my help?" I asked.

" Sure. You can make tea right? Or do you want milk or orange juice?" Sei-chan offered.

" Tea's fine." I said and set out making it.

After breakfast, we changed into our jerseys and packed our school uniforms into our bags. I had chose to wear the usual, white tennis shorts. Meeting Sei-chan at the living room, he kind of scanned me from head to toe before revealing a smile and taking my hand to leave the house.

" I think the jersey really fits you." he repeated his words from yesterday.

" Thank you." I replied.

" But you should wear the skirt sometimes too." he grinned.

" Ahem, I'm at the male side. Not female." I said.

" Its okay. Everyone in Rikkaidai knows that you're a girl, and that your skills are good enough to be together with the males." Sei-chan said.

" But its not easy to convince them that my skills are good enough." I said.

" I'll be there to vouch for you when that happens." Sei-chan ruffled my hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Seira-chan: Nii-chan's so pretty with his hair wet.<strong>

**Alya: Seira-chan, "pretty" is not a word to describe guys...**

**Sei-chan: That's right... * grins smugly ***

**Seira-chan: But Nii-chan's really beautiful... * fan girls ***

**Melody: Its kind of weird seeing Seira-chan fan girl over you, Sei-chan... * sweat drops ***

**Sei-chan: Don't worry. She always does this. * grins ***

**Alya: Well, I'm being left out of the conversation * crys * But whatever. Review if you like! Thanks you! * bows deeply ***


	3. Bakaya

**Akaya: Its AKAYA! Not Bakaya! * veins popping ***

**Melody-chan: * stick out tongue * Your own fault!**

**Alya: Maa maa, don't fight! **

**Melody& Akaya: SHUT UP!**

**Sei-chan: Ignore them, I'll handle them. Besides them, the disclaimer, Alya-chan. * smiles sadistically ***

**Alya: E-en! Alya does not own Prince of Tennis! Other than Melody-chan!**

* * *

><p><span>3 - B-akaya<span>

We had made it to school, and immediately went to the locker rooms to deposit our bags, and meet Gen-chan at the courts. Inside the locker rooms, Yagyuu, Niou and Akaya were there already.

" Good morning!" I cheerfully called along with Sei-chan.

" What so good about the morning? I'm still so sleepy..." Akaya said grouchily.

He was in a bad mood that we had morning training.

" Everything!" Sei-chan replied, " The sunlight's warm, the air is cool. The morning is great for practice!"

" Cheerful aren't we, Captain?" Yagyuu asked also in a good mood.

" Yep. Cause Yukiko-chan got her jersey yesterday! Look how it fit her." Sei-chan fashion-showed me to the people in the locker rooms.

" Oissu!" came Bunta's voice.

" Marui-senpai, Kuwahara-senpai, good morning." both Akaya and I greeted.

" Alright, let's go meet Sanada." Sei-chan said.

Making our way to the courts, we lined up in front of Sanada and did a roll call.

We started with a jog about the courts as warm up, then we went onto practicing swings, then the muscle toning, and lastly the cooling down stretches. Everything was pretty much like the Seigaku morning practice program just that it did not have Inui-senpai's dangerous concoction everywhere.

As soon as morning practice ended, we were left with half an hour before lessons started.

Getting behind the lockers again, I started to change back into my school uniform. Unzipping the jersey, I pulled it off, and placed it into my bag. Unbuttoning the collar buttons, I took the shirt off.

Then, I heard a thud.

With my shirt off, I saw it was someone's shirt.

All of a sudden, Akaya appeared topless, trying to get back his shirt.

I screamed, and grabbed my jersey from inside the bag, flipped it on and zipped it all the way up.

" Yukiko-chan! What's wrong?" Sei-chan asked from behind the lockers.

" Bakaya! What the hell are you doing? I didn't say you could come over!" I screamed at him.

" I'm not bakaya! It's Akaya! Besides I didn't even see anything. Even if I did see anything, there wouldn't be much to see. I just want to take my shirt that I threw a little too high." he explained.

Soon, the entire team came behind the lockers.

" Akaya-kun, that's a little too much." Yagyuu said.

" Are you alright Yukiko-chan?" Sei-chan came over, holding me on my shoulders.

" Where did your manners go man?" Bunta asked.

" Even if you wanted to see her body that much, that kind of method would not work." Niou said.

" You disappoint me, Akaya. I didn't know you were this kind." Jackal said.

" Akaya, ten rounds round the court during practice later." Sanada said.

" Vice-Captain Sanada, it's alright. Just let me slap him across the face." I said as calmly as I could.

" No, you should slap him and make him run rounds." Sei-chan cruelly said.

" Whatever, I just need to slap him." I said.

" Sure. Go ahead." he said.

I walked up to Akaya and stood face to face with him. Raising up my hand, I put on a stance like I was going to hit him really hard. He screwed his eyes shut, and his entire body stiffened.

Bringing my hand down, I cupped his cheek and pinched his nose, playing a prank on him.

" There, we're equal now." I said and left for the female toilets.

" EH?" Akaya asked along with the entire team.

On our way back to class, Bunta asked why didn't I really slap Akaya.

" Our relationship would have gone sour." I smiled.

" But it looks like you're in a good mood this morning too." Sei-chan said.

" Of course. My morning trainings had never been so peaceful." I grinned.

" Should we raise the standards?" Gen-chan asked.

" Anything. Just don't add in weird concoctions." I replied.

" I see, Sadaharu's energy drinks... He's been up with it since elementary school after we watched a document on how energy drinks helped people with their stamina, and concentration span. " Yanagi said.

" But is Akaya angry that I pinched his nose?" I asked.

" Nah, he's angry that you said you wanted to slap him, and he had already made mental preparations, but you didn't slap him in the end." Jackal said.

" Hnn~" I grinned, " See ya all after school for practice." I said and ran off to class.

" See ya, Yukiko-chan!" Sei-chan waved me off.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: Hahahaha! * laughs smugly * Pranked you!<strong>

**Sei-chan: Truely amusing.**

**Akaya: Not funny! * veins popping ***

**Alya: P-please review! * cowers in a corner, afraid of Akaya ***


	4. Falling Ill

**Melody: Geh! You just had to make me sick **

**Alya: Well... * sweat drops ***

**Sei-chan: Maa maa, you should depend more on the team. **

**Alya: (OwO) Alya does not own anyone other than Melody-chan!**

* * *

><p><span>4 – Falling Ill<span>

It had been a hectic day for me at Rikkaidai. We had tests during lesson time, and after that during break, I was called to the Principal's office to have some sort of talk, to see if I was adjusting well to the school.

Due to that, I had to skip my lunch, and go to meet the Principal. By time I was done talking pleasantries with the Principal, break was over. Sighing, I went back to class and went on with lessons.

It was only until after school, then I had a few minutes to myself. Grabbing my wallet, I went to the drink dispenser and bought myself a can of ponta. Gulping it down, I quickly went for tennis.

Changing behind the lockers with the guys, I took my racket, and left the changing room, averting my eyes before making my way to the courts where everyone was gathering.

" We'll be playing mock matches today. Those who cannot play please step forward." Gen-chan said, pushing Sei-chan forward, much to his dislike.

" Sanada, I can play!" Sei-chan insisted.

" I'm not risking it." Sanada said.

" Its not like I would faint during the match..." Sei-chan pouted.

" Captain, give it up. Vice-Captain is just worried." I kissed Sei-chan's forehead.

" Yukiko, you go have a match with Jackal." Gen-chan told me.

" Okay." I replied and went along with Jackal to our designated courts, and did our warm up together before standing each on one side of the court.

" Yukiko-chan, you first." Jackal gave me service first.

After playing with Jackal for a while we called for a stop and rested for a minute. Sitting in the shade, we drank gratefully from our bottles.

" Yukiko-chan, you done?" Jackal asked.

" Yea. Coming." I replied.

Mopping my perspiration with my towel, I got up again and we resumed our match.

As soon as Jackal served, the ball flew high up, and I found myself looking at the bright sun instead. I was seeing double images of the sun. I felt nauseous. Gradually, the double image faded, and the brightness of the sun blinded me. I tried to avert my eyes, only to find that I had lost control, and soon, I was engulfed in a deep dark abyss.

The last I heard was Sei-chan's voice calling out to me loudly.

Waking up, I found myself in the hospital. The nurse was by my bed, checking my IV and heart beat, the guys were nowhere to be seen.

Getting up, I tried to stretch and look for the guys.

" Ah, you're up! If you're looking for your friends, they were just chased out by me. I was going to check on you that's why." the nurse kindly said.

" Thank you..." I replied.

As soon as the nurse went out, Sei-chan and the team rushed in.

" Yukiko-chan, are you alright?" all of them asked at once.

" I'm fine now, thank you. Sorry for the shock." I smiled.

" That's good to hear. I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest." Niou said.

" Sorry." I replied.

" I was in a worst situation. She fainted right in front of me." Jackal said.

" Sorry." I gave Jackal a hug.

" Hmm~ The one that was predicted to faint did not, and the one not predicted to faint fainted." Akaya said.

" Akaya-kun, I know you are jealous. Come here. I'll give you a hug too." I smilled and beckoned him to my bed.

He reluctantly came, and I gave him a big hug.

" Are you really alright? Yukimura's illness came this way too." Gen-chan seemed paranoid.

" She's going to say 'I'm fine, really.' " Yanagi said.

" That's right." I smiled.

" Do you want anything to eat?" Sei-chan asked, refering to the warm soup the hospital provided.

" Yep yep, we heard that you didn't get to eat that's why you fainted." Bunta seemed to be bouncing on the ward bed.

" Sure. But don't you guys need to go home? Its way past club time." I said.

" HOLY SHIT!" all the guys screamed and dashed out of my room, leaving Sei-chan and Gen-chan.

" See you Yukiko, Yukimura." Gen-chan said and left.

" Hmm... They're all gone. Should I feed you?" Sei-chan smiled at me sadistically.

" You're angry aren't you..." I trembled.

" Not at you." he continued smiling.

" Sei-chan, you're scaring me..." I said.

" Well, its okay. The important thing is that you are fine." he said and scooped a spoonful of soup, waiting for me to eat it.

Drinking it carefully, I watched Sei-chan.

He was definitely angry...

" After finishing this soup, we'll go home okay? Just be glad that tou-san, kaa-san and Seira aren't at home. If not we would be in trouble." Sei-chan patted my head.

" Okay..." I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackal: You just had to faint in front of me... * sighs *<strong>

**Melody: My bad...**

**Alya: Maa maa, if you like it, please review! :)**


	5. Washing Clothes

**Sei-chan: So now we're washing clothes?**

**Alya: Yep! I thought if this while I was washing my laundry :)**

**Melody: I'd rather pay to have my clothes washed...**

**Alya: Don't be a spoilt brat! Well, Alya does not own anyone other than Melody-chan! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span>5 - Washing Clothes<span>

I had been discharged on the same day I was admitted to the hospital, and was lucky that the next day happened to be a weekend. Sei-chan's parents were not home as they were busy with their business, and Seira had a tennis camp. All that was left in the Yukimura house was just me and Sei-chan. And of course, we had to do some household chores.

Getting up early in the morning, after Sei-chan watered his plants in the garden, we went along and started cleaning the house by first starting to sweep the floor.

" Yukiko-chan, you shouldn't be up yet. Let me do it." Sei-chan said.

" Huh! Sei-chan too! You've just recovered from that huge illness! We're in the same boat." I replied.

" Okay, okay, here. You hold the dust pan okay?" Sei-chan said and handed it to me.

We went along and then mopped the floor clean.

Lastly, was washing the clothes.

We dumped all the clothes in the washing machine, and wondered what to do next.

" We should add the washing powder first." Sei-chan said.

" But how much should we add?" I asked.

" I don't know..." he replied.

Searching through the house for the washing machine's instruction manual, we finally found the right amount to put.

It said three scoops of washing powder for a family of four.

" So its one and a half for the two of us..." I said.

After putting in the powder, we set the timer for the washing machine, and allowed it to wash while we treated ourselves to some snacks in the garden. Admiring the flowers, we soon realised that the timing for the washing machine over shot.

Dashing into the laundry room, we found that the washing machine was spewing bubbles. Rushing for the main switch, we forcefully turned the washing machine off.

When the washing machine was finally stopped, the both of us started laughing. We had washing soap all over ourselves, and Sei-chan had a foam blob right smack on his nose.

" Sei-chan, you've got a foam blob... On your nose!" I laughed.

" Hey! Don't laugh at me!" he said and tried to get a foam blob onto my nose.

" Ah! Don't! Its dangerous!" I screamed as he chased after me in the soap filled laundry room.

Soon, we found ourselves slipping, catching onto each other, before finally falling onto the floor, and having soap even in our hair.

" Haha, Sei-chan you look funny..." I smiled.

" You're one to say." he gently smacked my head.

" So, what do we do?" I asked.

" Let's clean up first..." Sei-chan sighed.

We had to wash the rest of the clothes by hand, just rinsing the remains of the soap out. As soon as the clothes were done handwashed by us, we brought them out, and hung them in the garden, allowing the wind to do its job and dry our clothes.

" Haha, it was so much fun. Washing clothes with you." Sei-chan said.

" Come to think of it, have you actually washed clothes on your own before?" I asked him, lying down on the grass in the garden.

" Nope. I wonder about you too. You live alone don't you? Then why don't you know how to wash clothes?" Sei-chan asked.

" Hmm... I send them to the washer. It gets washed, dried and ironed. All I needed to do was to pay the fees, and maybe tip the delivery boy." I replied.

" Heh~ Interesting..." Sei-chan mused lying beside me.

" Well, let's get into the house. Take a bath, and then lets play a match. Or maybe we can go look for Sanada." I said.

" Lets go disturb Sanada. He will be practicing his sword now." Sei-chan smiled impishly.

" Sure. Let's go." I grinned at the fact the we were going to disturb Gen-chan.

After bathing, we dressed up in our coats, and walked to the Sanada house.

Knocking on the door, we were greeted by a shocked Sanada, who reprimanded us on not staying at home resting when we were supposed to.

" What are you doing out here? You should be resting!" he said.

" Well, we kind of fought a war at home with the washing machine... Ne? Yukiko-chan?" Sei-chan said grinning at me.

" Yep yep!" I imitated Bunta.

" Oh for god's sake stop making me worry." Gen-chan said sighing, making us go into his house.

" But we like it when Sanada's worried about us. Ne?" Sei-chan asked again.

" That's right," I grinned, " Thanks for always worrying for us." I said and kissed Gen-chan.

" Hmm... I can't kiss Sanada... Here. I grew it." Sei-chan said and handed Sanada a pot of apple mints.

" The rest are coming over later. Want to stay for a while?" Gen-chan offered.

" Of course." we replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Sei-chan: Washing can be so interesting...<strong>

**Alya: Yep yep! Interesting it can be. Especially with bubbles :)**

**Melody: Maybe I'd try washing clothes myself next time...**

**Alya: Well, you should! Please review! :)**


	6. Combined Training

**Melody: * sighs * Alya-chan, this again...?**

**Alya: Yep... The female side just doesn't like you.**

**Sei-chan: Shall I do something about it?**

**Alya& Melody: Eh?**

**Sei-chan: Alya-chan, disclaimer.**

**Alya: R-right! Alya doesn't own anyone other than Melody-chan!**

* * *

><p><span>6 - Combined Training<span>

The Rikkai girls clearly weren't happy that I was on the male side of their school team, and even got a regular jersey. It was a combined training day, and immediately the Captain of the girls side hogged Sei-chan and Gen-chan. Being used to it, I just sighed and resumed with my match.

It was a rule in Rikkaidai that only the regulars got to wear the yellow jerseys, while the rest had to wear the red ones. Taking mine off, I stuffed it in the bag, and took out my racket. I was hungry for a game.

" Lets say this up front, is there anyone who would like to challenge the regulars from either side?" Sanada asked.

Immediately, Akaya said he wanted to challenge Sanada.

" Sanada, I'll take him." Yanagi, Akaya's babysitter in the club said.

" Vice-Captain Sanada, I would like to challenge the new regular on your team." the Captain of the girls side said.

" Yukiko, what do you say?" Gen-chan asked.

" Sure." I replied, hugging my racket.

" Yukiko-chan, you sure?" Sei-chan asked.

" Of course. Don't worry. I'll be fine." I grinned, giving him a hug.

Soon, the matches started, I went to the assigned court, and found almost the entire girls club, gathering around. My opponent was already in the court. Grinning to myself, I gripped my racket and walked right in.

" Fuji Yukiko Melody, I look forward to a match with you." she said.

" I look forward too." I smiled.

Soon, the entire audience outside started cheering for her. It was exactly like how it went in Seigaku. The girls weren't scary, but the cheers were. I could never exactly grasp and understand how could they be so loud.

She started with the knuckle serve. I was a little suprised. I didn't expect Akaya's technique to be learnt.

" I'd guess I've got to give some credit to you." I said.

" Of course, I'm the Captain." she said.

Countering her knuckle serve, I set up my little defenses system.

" Haru no Chou~" I whispered.

Like a butterfly, the ball hopped across the court, and seemed to flutter about like a whimsical butterfly.

" Game 15-0!" the referee called.

Somehow, it went on like this, with my playing around with Haru no Chou, and Natsu no Ame, inviting her into a lob, before smashing right down on her.

" Game 5 games to LOVE!" the referee called.

Everything was sliding in my favor, quite opposite from public opinion. Grinning to myself again, I saw that I was clearly irritating her. Well, I had not even brought out the triple counters yet...

" Five." she called.

" Approved." the referee said.

Breaking for five minutes, I sat down on the coach bench and drank my water, as well as clean my perspiration.

" Yukiko-chan, not done?" Bunta asked from outside the courts.

" Game 5 to 0 tell Sei-chan to let me enjoy~" I shouted back.

" Sure, as you wish~" he said and went off, with a lolipop in his mouth.

" Time's up." the referee called.

Immediately, we returned to the courts, and resumed our game. Well, she was definitely irritated with me. Getting back, she gave me the evil look, and started her serve.

The serves got erratic, and I could not follow it as easily as I wished. Her shots began to have more power too. I decided that I should not play around too much.

" Maybe I should get serious~" I said.

" You should have been already! I'm going to make you regret, fooling around with me!" she shouted and hit me an extremely hard ball.

Catching the ball, I returned an equally hard ball, and the moment she tried to return it, her grip loosened, and her racket flew right towards me, catching me off guard. However, my ball too, got her off guard, shocking her.

The bad thing was that the ball had landed right smack on my right shoulder.

" Referee, the call." I said, holding onto my shoulder.

" Six games to 0! male section Fuji wins!" he called.

" See ya, it was a good game." I said, and left the courts.

Leaving the courts, I met up with the rest of the Rikkai regulars.

" Melody, what's wrong with your shoulder?" Yanagi asked.

" Hmm? A racket flew into it because someone's grip was not strong enough." I said.

" Racket FLEW?" Akaya placed emphasis on the 'flew' word.

" Shh!" I whacked his head.

" Whose racket flew?" came the voice we were all afraid of.

" Ehh..." Bunta went.

It was Sanada.

" Gen-chan, come on, don't be so stiff!" I glomped him.

" Get off me! Unsightly of a girl!" he reminded me.

" Right~" I said.

" So, whose racket flew?" Sei-chan came.

" Eh..." the entire team went again.

" Yanagi?" Sei-chan asked.

" Saika-san's racket flew and hit Fuji-kun in the shoulder." he reported.

" Sanada, I leave her with you." Sei-chan handed me to Gen-chan.

Flipping me over his shoulder, he brought me to the club room to get me bandaged up.

" Does it hurt?" he asked, as I removed my shirt, back facing him.

" Not really." I replied.

" Don't get hurt anymore. Both Yukimura and I would get worried." he said, rolling the bandage over my shoulder, binding it.

" Thanks for worrying. But I'm fine. I'm used to this in Seigaku. Really, the tennis standards here is better than Seigaku. At least the rules do protect me." I smiled.

" I'll have to remove you from the matches." he said.

" Anything you do, just don't take tennis away from me." I said, wearing my shirt.

After that, we met up with the rest at the courts where the girls were resting at.

" Saika-san, looks like you have to work on your grip. I can't have your racket flying into everyone you play against can I?" Sei-chan asked sadistically.

" Yukimura-sama, you're scaring me..." she said.

" I'm scaring you? Good, I want you to remember this. Never hurt anyone from my regular team." Sei-chan smiled sadistically and patted her head.

" Yukimura-sama...?" all the girls asked.

" Well, our challenge matches are over. The rest who did not get to play, let's gather up! I'll spilt you into groups, and you all can go train~" Sei-chan smiled.

" Thanks, Sei-chan..." I put my forehead to his.

" Welcome." he kissed my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: *blushes furiously * Alya-chan? What did you do?<strong>

**Alya: What?**

**Sei-chan: I enjoyed it thanks * ruffles Alya's hair ***

**Akaya: Buchou kissed M-melody-chan? * alarmed face ***

**Sei-chan: Anything wrong?**

**Akaya: N-nothing...**

**Alya: Reviews please! :)**


	7. Rain

**Sei-chan: I love the RAIN!**

**Alya: Me too! But it gets kind of cold~**

**Melody: Playing in the rain is FUN!**

**Sanada: Get back into the house this instant! You'll all fall sick!**

**Alya: Mou... Sanada's so stingy ne?**

**Sei-chan& Alya: Ne~? But before that, disclaimer please~**

**Alya: Right~ Alya does not own any of these guys! Except for Melody!**

* * *

><p><span>7 - Rain<span>

It was the day I finally got to play with Sei-chan. But neither of us were serious, as I was still recovering from my shoulder injury. We were just playing for the fun of it, reliving our childhood. Though I was two years younger than him, I used to play with him, fumbling around, even tripping over my shoes.

We were playing in the courts, and though it seemed impossible to the Rikkaidai people, their Captain was smiling while playing tennis. Just hitting with the normal forearm and backhands, we totally were playing like kids.

" Yukiko-chan, we'll break after this." Sei-chan said smiling to me.

" Alright~" I replied and stopped the ball.

Sei-chan came over, ruffled my hair, and told me, " You've improved. It was fun."

" En!" I nodded.

Over at the other courts, the others just jaw-dropped. They had never seen their Captain smile while playing tennis. He was always serious.

" Something's wrong with Yukimura Bu-chou..." Akaya said.

" What is?" Bunta asked.

" He's was smiling while playing tennis." Yagyuu said calmly.

" Hmm~ Interesting..." Niou went.

" Maybe it is an aspect of Fuji-kun's tennis. She never fail to have fun and make her opponents have fun." Yanagi seemed to memorise it.

" Gen-chan, I'm going to change my bandages. Where is the first aid box?" I waved at Sanada, asking.

" Here." he gave it to me.

" Thanks." I smiled.

" Can you manage?" he asked.

" Hmm? Sei-chan's helping me." I grinned.

Going into the changing room, Sei-chan took the first aid box over from me, and opened it while I took of my clothes, back facing him. Unfolding the bandage on my shoulder, he threw it away in the bin, had a look at my injury before unreeling the new bandage to bandage it.

When he was done, I flexed my shoulder a bit, as he kept the rest of the unused bandage. Wearing my shirt, I buttoned the collar up.

" We'll continue later. Have a rest." he put my forehead to his.

However, when he said that, it started pouring immediately. In less than five minutes, all the Rikkaidai Tennis Club members were huddling in the large changing room, wet from the rain.

The regulars were luckier, as we had our own changing room right next to those of the normal club members. We even had eight shower taps, just more than enough for the team of regulars.

Sanada, Niou, Yagyuu, Bunta, Jackal, and Akaya all came in wet, with their shirts clinging onto their muscular frames.

Feeling shy, I hid behind Sei-chan.

" Looks like we've got to stop here for today..." Sei-chan sighed.

" We've got no choice. The rain's not clearing away." Sanada said, removing his shirt, wringing it dry.

" Go have a bath." Sei-chan shooed Sanada away.

The six young men, went into the showers and turned on the taps. Immediately, fog started smoking its way out of the showering cubicles.

" Let's tell the rest of the club that we're ending here today." Sei-chan said and took my hand.

" Okay." I replied and followed.

Who knew, it was a bad choice.

Upon entering, I saw a myraid of different men changing away, showing a little of this and that. Immediately, I clamped my eyes shut, and held on hard to Sei-chan's hand.

Pushing me behind his back, he blocked my field of vision, and spoke to his club.

" We'll be ending here today. Wash up, and go on home. The rain isn't going to let up. Be careful on your way home." he said, and turned to face me.

Burying myself at his stomach, I gripped onto his shirt.

" Yukiko-chan, its okay already. I've closed the door." he said.

Slowly releasing his clothes, I looked around, before completely letting him go.

" Wow, now my shirt is over stretched..." he mused.

" S-Sorry..." I blushed.

" Its alright. Let's get back." he pinched my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Sei-chan: Wow, overstretched shirt... * bemused smile *<strong>

**Melody: My bad...**

**Sei-chan: Nevermind * pinches Melody-chan's cheek ***

**Alya: Happy you must be there... * pouts ***

**Sei-chan: Jealous? * grins ***

**Alya: Nope! * refuses to admit * Reviews please!**


	8. Walking Home

**Sei-chan: Wahh! Me talking and time passes so fast :)**

**Melody: Yukimura buchou is cool...**

**Alya: I does not own any of these guys other than Melody!**

* * *

><p><span>8 - Walking Home<span>

Sei-chan had just dismissed all the guys due to the rain, and we prepared to go home. Not changing back into our uniforms, we prepared to just go home that way. Borrowing an umbrella from the tennis clubroom, we opened the door, and a gust of cold wind blew in.

" Brr... So cold. Are you sure you want to go home like that Bu-chou?" Niou asked shivering.

" He's right. Let's wait for the rain to subside a little." Sanada offered.

" Okay." Sei-chan replied.

Sitting back down in the cushions of the clubroom, I grabbed the pillow from Akaya and hogged it, hugging it all the while, pissing him off. It was his pillow originally. He had donated it to the clubroom, together with the other soft cotton stuffed tennis ball toys.

Somehow, we ended up staring at each other, stoning.

" Minna, why don't we play a game?" Sei-chan asked.

" What game?" Akaya asked.

" Hmm... Let's see... If I didn't remember wrongly, Sanada, Yanagi and myself did hide a board game here. Now where did we put it..." he pouted.

" Eh! Yukimura, are you sure it is good to let them know about the times we played hooky?" Sanada asked.

" Yukimura, its on the top of the third locker from the right." Yanagi said, ignoring Sanada.

" Hmm... Or maybe we should tell stories? A rainy day would be good for scary stories~" Sei-chan smiled.

" Bu-chou, you're scaring the daylights out of Akaya." Bunta pointed out.

Looking up from my fluffy pillow, I saw Akaya trying to bury himself under the sparse amounts of soft cotton tennis balls, beside Jackal.

" Hmm..." Sei-chan continued thinking.

" Ah! Shall I tell about Seigaku?" I asked.

" You will?" Yagyuu asked politely.

" Maybe..." I smiled.

" Well, looks like the rain's gone down to a small drizzle. We can go home now." Sanada delcared.

" Yay! I managed to stall all your time just by me monologue-ing!" Sei-chan cheered.

" Let's go home now." I smiled at his cheer.

Sharing an umbrella, both Sei-chan and myself huddled close so as not to get wet by the light drizzle. Walking, we created ripples in the puddles. Seeing them, I had the urge to just run into the rain.

Throwing my bag onto Sanada, who was walking beside me and Sei-chan, I dashed out in the drizzle.

" Ah! Yukiko!" he called, trying to catch me.

Feeling the cool soft drizzle of rain wash over me was the nicest feeling. The rain soon drenched my clothes, and my hair. Taking off my hair band, I allowed my hair to fall down on my shoulders, sticking to my neck.

Seeing me, it inspired some of the other regulars to do the same. Moving under Sanada's umbrella, I grabbed my bag, saying, " Race all of you to Sanada's house!"

Finishing my sentence, I dashed for Sanada's house in the rain. Hearing that, Sei-chan took it as the que for closing his umbrella. He closed it, and dashed after the other running team members.

Sanada too, had no other choice but to follow suit and dash after us, closing his umbrella.

Reaching the Sanada house, we were welcomed in by his mother who gave us towels and said we were like elementary school kids.

" Hand over all your uniforms and get changed into the kimono and hakama. I'll dry the uniform for you." she said.

" Sanada okaa-san, thank you." I smiled, wearing just the white kimono and handing over my wet uniform.

She took my uniform over, and scrutinised me.

" Oh my, Yukiko-chan, you've grown into such a fine lady! You look like a bride on her first wedding night, with her hair wet, waiting for her husband to claim her in bed." Sanada okaa-san teased.

" Okaa-san!" I blushed.

Moving on, I put on the hakama, and we gathered in the dojo. Again, Gen-chan went on about boosting our moral.

After that, we sat down for a cup of warm ginger tea while waiting for the rain to go away.

" So reckless. Running into the rain like that." Sanada said.

" C'mon, don't be so stiff. We had fun right?" I turned to Sei-chan.

" Yep yep~" he smiled.

" Its been a long time since we've acted like kids like that." Yanagi said.

" Hehe~" I grinned.

" Huh! I shall jump into a puddle later and splash the water at you!" Akaya planned.

" Getting my uniform dirty? Never!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

" Don't be such a jerk." Bunta said.

" I agree." Yagyuu said.

" I go with Yagyuu~" Niou went.

" Me too. Yukiko-chan is a girl afterall." Jackal concluded.

" Then shall you all be my targets?" Akaya grinned at them.

" Dream on. With me there, you won't do anything stupid." Sei-chan said.

* * *

><p><strong>Akaya: I shall make all of you dirty again! * sprouts devil horns *<strong>

**Melody: DEVIL!**

**Alya: Maa maa, don't fight. Reviews are a nod nod!**


	9. Golden Week  Camp Day One

**Bunta: Wah! Golden week! I shall go buy some gum!**

**Sei-chan: Hm! We shall make full use of this week's free time!**

**Melody: Wai! Shuu-nii's coming!**

**Alya: Yea yea, you got your wish~~**

**Sei-chan: Train hard! * ruffles Melody-chan's hair ***

**Alya: Ganbare! As promised! Seigaku Appearance :D Alya does not own any of these guys other than Melody-chan!**

* * *

><p><span>9 - Golden Week – Camp Day One<span>

It had been announced that the next week was golden week. But of course, the tennis club were going back to school for their practices no matter what day it was. No doubt, the female side was there too. But they weren't there to practice, but rather, stare at the guys in the name of practice.

However, this time it was special. We were having a camp. Rikkaidai had just built an extension for the tennis clubs, male and female. It was some sort of a tennis resort, where there were facilities like a hotel's and of course, the tennis courts.

Sleeping in late with Seira-chan, we then lazily went down for breakfast before dashing off to school, realising that we were going to be late if we did not take off. Entering the school, we immediately went along to the tennis courts.

The clubroom was not open, as the teacher in charge would only come an hour later. Sanada was already there, waiting for everyone to turn up.

Then, it suddenly occured to me. How was I supposed to change without hiding behind the lockers? Was I supposed to change out in the open?

" Vice-Captain, where do I change?" I asked, holding onto my jersey.

" About that... the teacher incharge would only come an hour later, so for now can you change here?" Sanada asked.

" WHAT?" I screamed at him.

In the end, the guys were supposed to form a line and block my back, while I changed facing the wall of the clubroom at the back.

" N-no peeking or else twenty rounds round the courts." Sanada said.

" Don't worry. We'll all close our eyes." Sei-chan assured me smiling before joining the rest, forming a line of yellow between the fences and me.

Taking off my coat, I blew on my fringe in exasperation. Undoing my blouse, I took out the sleeves before putting on my jersey, and then pulling my blouse out. As for my pants, I wore it under my skirt, before just undoing the zip and letting it fall.

" Done guys. You can go." I said sighing, folding my clothes.

" Rather fast aren't you?" Niou mused.

" Let's move to the courts." Sanada commanded.

" Yukiko-chan, let me tell you some good news. Seigaku's coming to Kanagawa since its the golden week. We're having a training camp in Rikkaidai." Sei-chan said.

" Really?" I sparkled.

" Yep. The female side is coming too, for an exchange too." he ruffled my hair.

Hearing that, I pouted.

" What's wrong?" he asked pausing.

" I don't like the female tennis club of Seigaku..." I muttered.

A little while later, together with Sei-chan and Gen-chan, we went to the gates to welcome the rest of Seigaku. Seeing the bus turn in, I bubbled in excitement. As soon as they came down the bus, I glomped everyone.

" Mitsu nii-chan!" I greeted Tezuka.

" Melody, how have you been?" he asked.

" Fine. Ah! Shuu-nii!" I hugged Fuji.

" Yo, Melody. Miss me? I bet you did." he smiled.

" Heh, nice going in the Rikkai jersey." Ryoma said.

" HUH! You're just jealous!" I stuck my tongue at him.

Still quarrelling, all the tennis clubs made their way to the tennis resort in Rikkaidai. We went around first, allocating the rooms, and settling in unpacking and stuff. It was basically, the male on the ground floor the female at the second level.

After that, we went along to the courts, and were paired with the Rikkaidai people to play doubles. Inui paired with Yanagi, Ryoma with Akaya, Momo with Niou, Kaidoh with Yagyuu, Kikumaru with Bunta, Taka-san with Jackal, Shuu-nii with Sei-chan, Tezuka with Sanada. While the girls and Oishi-senpai did the umpiring.

Yukimura-Fuji team went against Sanada-Tezuka team, and I was their umpire. Inui-Yanagi team went against Echizen-Akaya team, and Mitsuka was their umpire. Niou-Momoshiro team went against Kaidoh-Yagyuu pair, and Angel was their umpire. Last but not least, Kikumaru-Marui team vs. Kawamura-Kuwahara team.

Planting myself on the referee's seat, they began playing. Immediately, one could tell that Sanada-Tezuka team had a little problem coordinating, but soon it was solved, and Yukimura-Fuji team were a little too passive as they knew that each other could perfectly catch the ball no matter what.

" 15 all." I called.

It had been two games, and it went like this, 1-0, 1-1, 2-1, 2-2. I was getting a little bored. Over at the other side, Akaya had gone into devil mode, and Ryoma was using the Ten'ni Muhou no Kiwami already.

" Let's get serious shall we?" Sei-chan said.

" That's right." Shuu-nii said.

Immediately there was sparks flying in my court. On one side, was Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami, and Fu Rin Ka Rai Zan In, the other side was all the Counters, and the activation of his Child of God mode.

" Chotto! Minna! Its a friendly match! No going over board!" I reminded them.

" Yukiko-chan/Yukiko/Melody/Melody-chan, keep quiet for a moment." the four of them said.

They ignored me...

However, the match still went along the 3-4, 4-4, 5-4, 5-5, kind of manner, and they finally reached match point.

" Pause! From here on would be just normal forehand and backhand okay? I don't want you guys hurting yourselves. You are all exhausted from all the special techniques." I said.

" ...Okay..." the four reluctantly replied.

Their match ended with Sanada-Tezuka team winning by one point. When I announced the final results, Sei-chan and Shuu-nii did not look pleased, but they still shook hands.

Moving to the benches, I handed them their towels.

" Mitsu nii-chan," I said, dropping his towel over his head, " Gen-chan," I called, where he looked up and turned red, " Sei-chan," who smiled at me gratefully, taking it gently, " Shuu-nii," who was drooping his head.

I place the towel over his head, and dried his hair which was dripping with sweat. Immediately, the others got jealous. Ignoring them, I raised Shuu-nii's head and kissed his steaming forehead. His response was to lift his head backwards, smiling at me.

" Yukiko-chan, unfair... Fuji gets better treatment." Sei-chan said.

" Want a kiss too?" I asked.

Shyly, they nodded. I bent down, and gave them a peck in their cheek.

Gen-chan turned really red, and said, " Girls are supposed to be the passive one."

" Mitsu nii-chan," I called, removing his glasses.

" Melody," he reached for them.

Putting them out of his reach, I leaned forward and pecked his forehead, before cleaning his glasses and putting them back on for him.

" Thanks..." he replied shy.

Somehow, this was seen by the girls of both tennis clubs. Looking out of the fences, I found them clawing at the metal fences.

I shuddered.

Immediately, all four guys turned their attention to me.

" What's wrong Melody?" Shuu-nii asked.

" Are you cold?" Mitsu nii-chan asked.

" Are you alright?" Sei-chan asked.

" Maybe you're falling ill?" Sanada asked.

" Your fan girls..." I shivered, hiding behind Shuu-nii's back, clinging onto his jersey.

" Then let them see this." Shuu-nii said, and kissed me on the nape of my neck.

I blushed bright red, cupping my neck, as Mitsu nii-chan pecked me on the cheek, Sei-chan cutely on my nose, and Gen-chan who was as red as me on my forehead.

Immediately, the fangirls broke down into wails, bawling their eyes out , crying over the fact that I was kissed by their idol.

" Let's go." Sei-chan said, putting his arm over my shoulder, making me walk with him.

There ended my whacky first day of the golden week camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitsu: Why did we have to play doubles...<strong>

**Shuu-chan: Fufu, well, it was fun. * grins ***

**Sei-chan: Yea * smiles ***

**Sanada: What the hell? * confused ***

**Alya: Ahhh! All the hidden knives in the smiles * tries my best to dodge ***


	10. Golden Week  Camp Day Two to Four

**Melody: Haha, hard training!**

**Alya: Work hard! I'll be supporting you mentally.**

**Sei-chan: We don't need that. Do the disclaimer, Alya-chan.**

**Alya: So mean! Alya does not own any of these guys! Other than Melody-chan!**

* * *

><p><span>10 - Golden Week - Camp Day Two to Four<span>

It was a hot day, and we had mixed matches with the girls, going by a system where everyone from the male side gets to play with everyone from the female side, be it Seigaku or Rikkaidai. So, it literally meant that each person from the male side needed to play with every single girl from the female side, be it Seigaku or Rikkaidai, and to top it off, the matches would take three days where we started in the morning at 7am, all the way till evening 5pm with a two hour lunch break in between.

Hearing this news, I crashed into the sofa of the Rikkaidai clubroom, pouting like a little girl, hogging Akaya's pillow. Just by counting, we each had sixteen matches to play, with eight regulars from Seigaku, and eight from Rikkaidai. However, with the male side having more people, the girls had more matches to play than us, so we were in no place to be complaining.

" Continue pouting, and I would soon have to hang a basket there." Sei-chan said, teasingly.

" But I don't wanna!" I lifted my legs and laid across the entire sofa, still hogging the pillow.

" Besides that, give me back my pillow." Akaya said, putting out his hand, sitting on my legs.

" Go away, you're heavy." I kicked his butt and threw the pillow in his face.

" Besides that, Fuji-kun, please sit like a lady," Yagyuu came in saying, " I've got a very nice view upon entering," he smiled.

Immediately, I blushed bright red and sat properly.

" Well, I can't talk to you anymore. I've got to go for my match. For the three days, you'll be playing for Rikkaidai to lessen the matches for the girls, so don't let me see you wearing the Seigaku jersey. I shall claim you for as long as you are lent to me." Sei-chan smiled.

" Unfair..." I pouted, and flomped down onto the sofa again.

I started my matches with the Rikkaidai girls who were already warned by Sei-chan, so they really played seriously, and tried to overpower me but of course, after learning tennis from Mitsu nii-chan, Shuu-nii, Sei-chan and Gen-chan, I was on a level different from them.

After each match, the girls from Rikkaidai would reluctantly shake my hand, and stalk off, while I lazed around in my court waiting for the next girl to come in.

" Yo, Melody, how's it going?" Momo-senpai came by.

" Momo-senpai? Why are you here? Your match?" I asked.

" I started with Seigaku. I've just finished my match with twenty minutes spare. So I've been walking around like this." he grinned.

" Sou? I'm waiting for the next girl." I sighed.

" Hmm... I still like you better in your Seigaku jersey." he said.

" I know. I'm just here to even out the numbers. Don't mind me. Besides that, Shuu-nii's matches?" I asked.

" He's been winning straight. The girls are smitten by him." he sighed.

" I see..." I laughed.

" Well, see ya." he said and went off.

By the middle of day two of the mix matches, I was playing with the Seigaku girls already. Again, I met my old enemies and they did not go easy on me. Seeing me in the Rikkaidai uniform, they took it that I was abandoning Seigaku.

" Yukiko Fuji, so you're abandoning Seigaku for Rikkaidai?" she asked.

" No," I said getting up from the bench with my racket.

" Look at you, so cocky in the Rikkai uniform." she made tchk tchk noises.

" Forget it. I've got nothing to say to you. Let's just start the match." I sighed.

" Of course. I'll destroy you." she smiled smugly.

" Let's see who gets destroyed first." I muttered not feeling all too nice to go easy on her.

The days went on like that, and Inui started a point system, seeing which side would win. The male or female side. The losers would have to treat the winners to pizza for dinner on the fourth night, and drink his juice.

Playing with the Rikkai girls, I felt the strain in my arm already. I was sure everyone felt it too. It was indeed tiring. I was the final match of the day with the second Seigaku girl. Everywhere hurt, and I pouted.

It was unfair.

At the end of the day, the male side was leading with 7 points ahead of the girls. Many of the girls lost as they could not stand their idols just standing right before them, and they hurriedly lost the match to get it over and done with, to gush over their idols.

" Yay! We're leading! Let's keep the game sliding in our favor okay? Oishi!" Kikumaru-senpai went.

" Of course. We want our pizza." Oishi-senpai said.

" God, I'm busted!" I said and stretched my arms into the sky.

" Me too!" Mitsuka said.

" Shuu-nii, carry me!" I said and jumped on him.

" But I'm busted too," he smiled, letting me down, " be a good girl and walk by yourself." he said.

" Eh~~~" I whined.

" Come on, be a good girl." he smiled and ruffled my hair.

After the last day, the male side had won, but we too suffered so losses. Our muscles ached like mad immediately after all the matches, though we had pizza, and the female teams were all sick from Inui's juice.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: Wahh! Inui-senpai's juice * cowers in fear shivering *<strong>

**Inui: Want to try?**

**Alya: No thanks...**

**Melody: Shuu-nii... carry me? * gives innocent eyes ***

**Shuu-chan: Nope nope. Don't be a naughty girl.**

**Alya: Haiz... Reivews please!**


	11. Golden Week  Camp Day Five

**Sei-chan: Melody-chan KAWAII ne?**

**Melody: Eh?**

**Shuu-chan: Dayo ne? * smiles ***

**Alya: * crys * I get no attention at all...**

**Shuu-chan & Sei-chan: Alya does not own any of us other than Melody-chan!**

**Alya: * crys somemore * my lines got stolen!**

* * *

><p><span>11 - Golden Week - Camp Day Five<span>

After drinking Inui's juice the female side called in sick the following day, and the male side training was cut down to a half day. We trained from 7 till 12 noon, and from noon onwards we were all free. Entering to the common room of our rooms, we all crashed on the available chairs there.

Unzipping my jersey, I loosened the buttons on my shirt too. Leaning back into the soft cosy cushion I had been sitting on, I took off my cap and allowed my hair to fall, cascading down my shoulders. Looking up, I found all the boys looking at me.

" What? Finding me sexy?" I teased and immediately everyone turned red.

Leaving the common room, I went to the room where I shared with the other two girls, and changed out of my jersey, into a white tank top, with a long sleeved cardigan and a skirt just above my knees.

Returning to the common room, I leaned over the back of the sofa of Shuu-nii, hugging him in the process and asked, " Who's up for going out for ice-cream?" I asked.

" Ah! Me!" Kikumaru-senpai immediately perked up, " Wait a minute! I'll go change now!" he said and hopped off the sofa and made a mad dash to his room.

" Anyone else?" I smiled.

Immediately, the common room was emptied. They were definitely going. Walking slowly behind, Mitsu-nii ruffled my hair before going to his room.

Curious about their rooms, I decided to take a peek. First was the large room where four boys shared. Oishi-senpai, Kikumaru-senpai, Inui-senpai, and Kawamura-senpai. On the right side from the door was Oishi's and Kikumaru's. The other was Inui and Kawamura.

As expected, Inui-senpai was some clean freak and his side was super clean. Kawamura's was as usual, not that neat but considerably good, a little messier than that of Oishi-senpai's. However, Kikumaru's was the worst. Though the bed was packed, it was strewn with clothes. He must have dug out all his clothes to find something to wear out.

By this time, all of the were queuing at the toilets, waiting to change. Moving on, I went to the next large room shared by three boys. Momo-senpai, Kaidoh and Ryoma. As expected, the room was in a mess, though it could be seen that Kaidoh made some effort to be neat. Ryoma too.

Momoshiro's was the worst. The bed was unpacked, and his reasoning was that you were going to sleep in it at night again, so what's the point of packing it.

Going on, it was Shuu-nii's and Mitsu-nii's room. As expected, it was all clean and sparkly, with Shuu-nii's cactus at the window. Exiting the room, I moved onto the Rikkaidai boys.

The large room was shared by the three Kings of Rikkaidai as expected, it was spick and span, thanks to Sanada. Though Sei-chan and Yanagi were also some kind of clean freaks. The next large room was shared by Akaya, Bunta and Jackal. As I had expected, Akaya's was the worst. Though Bunta had secret stores of gum almost everywhere.

Lastly, was the room of the Gentleman of the Courts, and the Trickster of the Courts. Walking in, Yagyuu's side was spick and span, while Niou's side was kind of messy, but you can see that efforts was made.

Smiling to myself, I made my way back to the common room. Plonking down on the sofa, I cuddled the pillow.

" Kawaii ne?" came Shuu-nii's voice.

" Shuu-nii!" I said and bounced up.

He was wearing a white long sleeve cotton shirt, with buttons down the middle, and his black buckle jacket over. Crashing into him, I took a deep breath. As usual, he smelt nice.

" Let's go." came Sei-chan's voice.

Turning around, I saw him in a light blue shirt, with a white jacket over, and his usual scarf around his neck.

" En!" I replied, and we all went out.

Over at the ice cream shop, we each got ourselves what we wanted, and Bunta got himself an entire cup of parfait. I settled for two large scoops of ice cream, one vanilla, the other chocolate.

Grinning like a little girl, I licked on my spoon, the soft ice cream cool and nice over the tongue, soft and fluffy. I was about to put another spoonful into my mouth, and found someone holding my hand, forcing my ice cream into his mouth. It was Shuu-nii.

" Shuu-nii yo-" I was cut off by a spoonful of lemon sorbet in my mouth.

" Is mine nice?" he smiled.

" ... En..." I blushed.

" Minna, Melody-chan's vanilla's nice." he announced.

Immediately, everyone made a dash for mine. Ducking under the table, I kept my ice cream safe from the hands of the hungry tennis teams.

" Maa, let's go get a big tub and share." Sei-chan said.

Immediately, they dashed to the counter, and in the end, we ended up with a big bowl of scoops from every single ice cream available in the shop.

That night, I invaded Shuu-nii's and Mitsu-nii's room. Rolling over Shuu-nii's bed from the end of it, I crashed into him who was sitting at the head of the bed, reading his book.

" Doushita Melody-chan?" he asked, poking me at my side.

" It tickles!" I laughed, " I wanna have a look at cactus-chan." I said and jumped up from the bed, getting to the window where Mitsu-nii was reading a book too.

Closing his book, he asked, " Are you sure its just to look at a cactus?"

" Hmm?" I turned.

" Melody, your arm's over worked. Come here. I'll bandage it." Mitsu-nii said as Shuu-nii handed him the first aid kit.

Rolling up my sleeve, Shuu-nii saw my self improvised bandaging skills, drooping down from my outstretched arm. Picking up a strand of bandage, Shuu-nii said calmly, " Mitsu, we need to teach Melody."

" Eh?" I asked.

Immediately, the both of them, using myself as a specimen, I tried bandaging using the method they guided me through. By the time my arm was finally bandaged, I was sore from raising it for too long.

Slipping my arm into a sling, Mitsu-nii draped his black cotton jacket over my shoulders, as Shuu-nii walked me to the door.

" Good night, Melody-chan, sweet dreams." Shuu-nii said.

" Good night." I hugged him with my good arm.

" Take care of your arm." Mitsu-nii said and ruffled my hair.

" I missed you all." I said before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Akaya: Tsk tsk... Visting boy's rooms in the night...<strong>

**Melody-chan: Shut up Bakaya!**

**Akaya: Its not Bakaya! Its Akaya!**

**Melody-chan: Bakaya~**

**Alya: Ignored again Reviews please!**


	12. Golden Week  Camp Day Six

**Melody: Yay! Finally free from the annoying girls.**

**Sei-chan: You must really hate them...**

**Alya: Of course she does...**

**Melody: Yep yep.**

**Alya: Alya doesn't own any of the guys here, other than Melody-chan!**

* * *

><p><span>12 - Golden Week - Camp Day Six<span>

The next morning, we again had separate training from the girls, and since it was the second last day of camp, we were down to extra training to have a free day the next day to explore Kanagawa more.

Removing my sling, I flexed my arm. It was good to go. Smiling, I went to gather with the rest at the courts.

" We'll play shuffle matches, to work on our basics. Without counting the points and just focusing on passing the ball. You'll be doing this for the next three hours." Mitsu-nii said.

" But before that, we do a jog." Sei-chan quipped.

Jogging according to the Rikkaidai rules, we all had fun, without Inui-senpai's scary juice. Returning to the courts, we counted the number of people.

" Twenty." Oishi-senpai did a head count.

Writing on small pieces of paper, there were two of each number from one to ten, showing the pairings. Picking by random, the pairings went like this. Mitsu-nii and me, Shuu-nii and Bunta, Oishi-senpai and Sei-chan, Kikumaru-senpai and Kaidoh, Kawamura-senpai and Jackal, Inui-senpai and Yanagi, Momoshiro and Angel, Mitsuka and Sanada, Ryoma and Akaya, Niou with Yagyuu.

Moving out, we went onto have the games.

" Melody, are you sure you can play?" Mitsu-nii asked.

" En! Bandages are still intact." I smiled.

" Good. We'll take a fifteen minute break every fourty five minutes." he calculated.

We started the match, and soon started talking, just like the many in the other courts. Suprisingly, Sei-chan was actually talking with Oishi-senpai about gardening.

" Mitsu-nii, though I know from Shuu-nii how you got injured, but are you sure you're fine playing so hard like this?" I asked.

" I haven't been to Germany for nothing." he replied smoothly, hitting the ball back.

" What did you do there?" I asked.

" I had an operation, and after that, I abstained from playing tennis for a period of time." he said.

" Hmm..." I went.

" So take care of yourself. You don't want to know the feeling of not being able to play tennis." he gave a rare gentle smile.

" I will." I replied.

After finishing training, we went for lunch at the canteen area, and after that was free time. I took my time and walked back to the rooms, taking my clothes, I entered the bathrooms.

Inside the baths, I took off my clothes and turned on the shower tap. Warm liquid flowed down, washing away the dirt on me. I washed myself, and emerged from the bathing room.

I put on my skirt, my shirt and a vest over it. Then, draping my towel over my head, I bandaged my arm and slipped it into a guard.

Reaching my room, I found Sei-chan and Gen-chan in my room.

" Yukiko-chan! Those bandages?" Sei-chan noticed.

" Err..." I went.

" Did they do this to you again?" he asked.

" No, it was the prolonged matches, and my arm's just over strained." I waved it at him.

" Dry your hair properly." Gen-chan said and pulled me down on the bed beside him, drying my hair for me.

" Haha, Gen-chan, it tickles." I laughed.

" Yep yep, you'll fall sick if you don't!" Sei-chan said.

" But don't I looks sexy like that?" I asked, removing myself from Gen-chan, showing them my splayed out hair.

" Your head." Gen-chan said and continued drying my hair.

Combing it, I pinned my fringe back with a small heart shaped pin, allowing the rest of my hair to just fall back.

" They'll be going back soon you know." Sei-chan said refering to the Seigaku people.

" Hn? Its okay. I still have you all." I said and hugged Sei-chan.

" Well, go have some fun with them, they are all gathered at the common room. Kikumaru said he wanted to watch a horror movie and thus dragged everyone there." Sei-chan said.

" Yay!" I jumped up and went.

We some how ended up turning on the air conditioning, turned on the DVD player and watched the horror movie in the brightest time of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaidoh: Whose idea was it to watch a horror DVD?<strong>

**Kikumaru: Mine! * cheerfully ***

**Melody: NO! I don't want!**

**Shuu-chan: Come on, I'll be with you.**

**Alya: Reivews please... :)**


	13. Golden Week End Of The Camp

**Shuu-chan: Wahh! Its time to go back~**

**Sei-chan: I hope you've enjoyed yourselves!**

**Melody: Shuu-nii! I don't want you to go!**

**Alya: Haiz... Poor Shuu-chan...**

**Melody: What?**

**Alya: Nevermind. Alya does not own any of the guys here! Other than Melody-chan!**

* * *

><p><span>13 - Golden Week - End of the Camp<span>

We had spent the entire morning out playing tennis in the courts, and after that, we went along for lunch outside, spent some time playing somemore, and it was evening, time for the Seigaku people to leave. Clinging onto Shuu-nii, I didn't want to let him go.

" Melody, you've got to let me go. I've got exams waiting for me." he smiled.

" But..." I teared.

" Come back soon, my bride." he told me, bent down and kissed me firmly on my lips, before boarding the train to bring them back to Tokyo.

" Take care of yourself." Mitsu-nii put his hand on my shoulder.

With that, the Seigaku people left.

" Well, people we have half a day more. Let's go enjoy ourselves." Sei-chan said, determined not to let me remain depressed.

" Bu-chou! Did you hear that? That Syuusuke Fuji said 'BRIDE'!" Akaya emphasized.

" I know. Say anymore and you'll get it from me." Sei-chan said without looking back.

He was definitely angry. He had promised me to marry me when we were younger, talking about how we would grow up together and he would marry me one day. But at that point he didn't know I was bethrothed to Shuu-nii, neither did I. Walking up to him, I took his arm lightly and leaned against his frame, strolling along with him.

" I really didn't want to let you go." he said, gripping my hand gently.

" I know. But a promise is still a promise. We can remain friends. Really." I said.

" I know, shall we got for some arcade games?" Sei-chan changed the subject, turning to those trailing behind us.

" I'm in!" Niou said.

" Me too!" Bunta said, literally jumping about.

" Last to get there will treat the team to cotton candy!" Sei-chan said and took off, taking me with him.

" Ah! Yukiko-chan, that's cheating! Holding onto Bu-chou!" Akaya shouted, not realising that he had been left behind.

" Talk somemore and you'll treat us all to cotton candy, Akaya-kun," Yagyuu said, running along side Niou.

" EH?" he asked and ran along.

In the end, Akaya still had to treat us all to cotton candy. One stick per person. It was a heavy blow to his wallet. I could literally see holes burnt into his pockets. Sulking, he sat at one corner of the cafe at the arcade.

" Akaya, here." I said and stuff a pinch of the cotton candy into his mouth.

" Muphigo!" he tried a failed attempt at my name, with all the cotton candy in his mouth.

Laughing, somehow the mood of the entire team came back, and we went along to play some arcade games. It was fun, playing taiko with Sanada rather weirdly, giving a try at the shooting games with Niou, and the throwing of basketballs. Soon, we played almost all the games at the arcade.

" Well, let's end this camp the Rikkaidai style." Sei-chan said.

" You've got it!" the entire Rikkaidai team replied.

Immediately, I was dragged to the street tennis courts, and we started playing street tennis, with whoever was there. Somehow, by the time all of us had played a match, the sun was setting.

A familiar shadow cast by the orange glow came by the street tennis courts. I halted in my return of the ball, allowing it to just fall to the ground.

" Nii-chan!" came the voice of the shadow and Seira appeared, hugging Sei-chan.

" Seira, welcome home. How was your camp?" Sei-chan asked affectionately, ruffling her hair much to her dislike.

" En! It was fun. Besides that, Yukiko-chan, you're injured right? You weren't playing with your usual style." she pointed out.

" Right... It was overworked during the camp." I smiled.

" Heh~ Nii-chan, rigorous training camps again huh?" she asked.

" You'll get to do it once you enter Rikkaidai." he replied, ruffling her hair.

" Yukimura, its getting late. We should return home now." Sanada said.

" Sure. We'll see you next week. Come on Yukiko-chan." he called to me.

Going towards him, he took both mine and Seira's hands and walked home.

* * *

><p><strong>Akaya: Tte why did I have to buy everyone cotton candy?<strong>

**Alya: Cause I made it so?**

**Melody: Alya-chan! I love you!**

**Alya: Hehe~ Reviews please!**


	14. End Of The Exchange

**Seira-chan: Melody-chan, don't go... *crys***

**Melody: I can't. Shuu-nii's waiting for me...**

**Sei-chan: Seira... Yukiko-chan will come back for visits. * smiles ***

**Seira-chan: Really? * innocent eyes ***

**Sei-chan: Yep. * ruffles Seira's hair ***

**Alya: Haiz...Poor Seira...**

**Seira-chan: Yea... Poor me...**

**Alya: Alya does not own any of the guys here other than Melody-chan!**

* * *

><p><span>14 - End of the Exchange<span>

It was the last day of my exchange to Rikkaidai, and I would be going back to Seigaku the next morning. Getting up, I was immediately stopped by Seira who was not willing to let me go back to Seigaku. In her room, she stood at the door, and blocked me from going out, to get to the toilet, to wash up and get ready for school.

" Yukiko-chan, don't go..." she cried.

" Seira-chan, I have to go. I can't impose on your family forever." I replied.

" You'll come visit me?" she asked.

" Sure. Its a promise." I replied.

" Its a promise." she replied, moving from the door.

Upon getting to school, my entire class did a tiny farewell party for me, and almost everyone gave me presents, so many that I had trouble carrying them. I ended up stuffing them in two paper bags, and lugging it to the clubroom, going for tennis.

After changing into my jersey, I smiled. It was the last time I was going to wear this jersey unless I come to visit Rikkaidai on my own. Thinking about it, I felt a little sad.

" Yukiko-chan, you done changing?" Sei-chan asked.

" En!" I replied coming out from behind the lockers.

Upon walking out, Sei-chan regarded me for a second, before moving up to hug me tightly.

" Its the last time I seeing you in this jersey. I really don't want to let you go back." he whispered.

" I know. I'll come back to visit. I've promised Seira-chan." I smiled.

" Let's get going then. We've got a party for you. But we'll have training first." he smiled lightly.

Again, we started with a jog according to Sanada's pace, then we went off to practice our swings, and moving on, we had the matches, and I was finally paired up with Akaya.

" Akaya, go easy on her. We want her in one piece when she gets back to Seigaku." Sanada said.

" Worried for me? Fukbu-chou?" I teased.

" Go and have your match." he shooed me away.

" How cold. Its my last day afterall." I pouted and went away with Akaya.

Playing a match with Akaya was fun. So much fun that we decided to go against what Sanada had said, and went along having some fun along the way. We added on things like his Knuckle Serve, some tiny counters I had learnt from Shuu-nii, and many more.

When we were finally at match point, Sei-chan called to us, telling us to gather up at the courts.

Walking there, Akaya tossed me a tiny box. Opening it, I found it filled with candy. Smiling, I hugged Akaya.

" Thank you." I replied.

" There's something under all that candy. You have to eat all the candy first though." he said.

" What is it?" I asked grinning.

" Nothing much!" the boy turned shy and ran away.

Moving onto the courts, there was a party there, and everyone threw confetti around. They started off with the gifts, and everyone gave me their gifts one by one.

Bunta and Jackal got me a towel and some gum, Niou and Yagyuu got me some grip tape, Sanada got me a polish for my archery bow, and Sei-chan got me a film camera.

Making full use of the camera, I took pictures together with the Rikkaidai people, but Niou refused to stay still. Instead, he used his illusion and turned into someone else, making the photo have two of that person.

Exasperated, I pulled Niou by the collar, gave him a little peck on the cheek, and took a picture. Finally, I got a picture of Niou without his illusion.

" Sei-chan, am I supposed to keep this jersey?" I asked.

" Yea. Its the gift from Rikkaidai to you." he replied.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yea. The uniforms too. Remember to wear those when you come back to visit." Sei-chan ruffled my hair.

Moving on, we went along with the party, and they people ate their fill over the food they had brought for the party.

That night, I called Shuu-nii for the last time.

" Shuu-nii, I'm going home tomorrow morning." I said.

" I can't wait. I wonder what shall I do with you the moment you come back." he seemed to be planning something.

" Shuu-nii, don't go planning weird things okay." I said.

" I know."

" I'll be back tomorrow. Wait for me until then." I said.

" I look forward to it." he gave a small laugh.

The next morning was a Saturday morning, and the team sent me off to the train station. Giving them each a hug, I turned and was about to board the train.

" Yukiko, wait. This is from Rikkaidai." Sei-chan took my wrist, and put a wristlet over it. There was the wristlet with the Rikkaidai crest, only given to female students who had graduated from Rikkaidai.

" Thank you." I said and hugged Sei-chan again before boarding the train.

There ends my whacky exchange with Rikkaidai.

* * *

><p><strong>Melody: WHY DID YOU MAKE ME KISS NIOU? * swinging rackets around *<strong>

**Niou: WHY DID YOU SACRIFICE MY CHEEK TO HER? * veins popping ***

**Alya: * cowers in fear, shivering ***

**Yagyuu: A gentleman does not raise his voice against a woman, Niou-kun. * pushes up specs ***

**Sei-chan: Have a safe journey, Yukiko-chan!**

**Melody: Thank you! * smiles evilly ***

**Alya: *sobs * here ends the story if Random Exchanges to Rikkaidai :) Alya hopes you have liked it :) If you want more, you can have a look at the main story of Random Rikkaidai Drabbles:) Alya's kind of sad this story has ended. Alya really had fun writing this:) Also, Alya wants to thank the following users, blackshadow878, SoulSilverShipping, and SighingWinter, for reviewing and sharing your views with me so that I can improve on my stories:) Thank you very much:) * bows deeply * and, not forgetting, as usual, though its the last chapter, reviews please :D And Merry Christmas to everyone out there! This is the special for Christmas :D Happy Birthday to Echizen Ryoma :D**


End file.
